Tragically beautiful
by rageandlove8912
Summary: Elena, a lonely girl trapped inside a princess' body. Damon, a dangerous creature of the night searching for a companion. One day Damon sees her and takes her to be his. He desperately tries to make her give in to him, but what will happen if Elena does? Delena
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**.

**I got this idea in english class and I decided to post it. It's kinda similar to the myth about the abduction of Persephone. I hope you guys like it**

* * *

I walked alone in the vacant hallways of my house. I can't refer to it as my home because it's never been like that to me. To me, it's just a lonely house that I've been forced to live in my entire life. This house is not my home. I wonder if I'm ever going to have a place to call home. My entire life I've been here, but I feel as if I'm living someone else's life. What scares me the most is the possibility that the rest of my life is going to be just as empty and lonely as this prison. I've never told anyone this. Maybe it's because I don't want them to think of me as ungrateful or maybe it's because I don't have anyone to tell. Either way I'm alone with my thoughts and feelings.

The reason I left the comfort of my room was because my mother summoned me. My parents rule over a large kingdom. Their people respect them and we've been in a state of peace for as long as I can remember. My parents have spent their entire lives preparing my brother Jeremy and me to rule over the kingdom when they're gone. I don't think I want to rule over it, but my mother says that it will come with time. I don't believe her.

The large doors to my mother's office were open and revealed the large room containing pictures of my brother and me from when we were younger. My mother sat inside talking to the head of security. They both seemed too absorbed in the conversation to notice me so I decided to listen a little.

"They're getting closer," she whispered to him.

"We'll do everything we can to protect you and you family, I promise." He replied sounding sincere. Sometimes I think he has a crush on my mother, but she loves my father too much to ever betray him.

"They're coming for her. You need to protect her. You know what he wants. I can't loose her. I don't know what I'd do."

Immediately I wondered whom she was talking about. I couldn't think of anyone that was an enemy. I tried to lean in closer to hear what they were talking about but I stumbled and knocked into the door. I cursed under my breath.

"Elena, sweetie is that you?" my mother called from the office.

"Yes, it's me." I came out from hiding and faced my mother. She dismissed the head of security and he gave me a strange look.

"How long were you waiting outside?" she asked clearly wanting to know what I heard.

"I just got here. Jeremy said that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes please sit." She motioned towards the chair. I sat down and faced her. "As you know, there is a pageant every year in Mystic Falls."

"Yeah?"

"Due to you age, you can now participate…" she said.

"Please don't tell me you're planning on signing me up?"

"You're already registered for it."

"I don't want to dress up just to be shown to the entire town. Don't we get enough attention already?" I said.

"Elena, it's a tradition for the daughter of the rulers to participate."

"I don't care about tradition. That's not who I am."

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. This could be where you meet your future husband."

"I don't want a husband. I'm not like you Mom. I don't want to rule over Mystic Falls." I shouted.

"What has gotten into you lately. You just stay in your room all day. I only see you at meal times and you never talk. What caused you to be so unhappy?"

"Look around, Jeremy and I barely leave this prison. Teachers come in here to teach us. We don't have any real friends because you are too paranoid to let us leave. The world is not bad mother. We need to experience it for ourselves."

"You think I'm doing this because I want to? I would love for you to go out and see the world, but it's not what you think it is. People don't have good intentions and they will hurt you the second you show them any vulnerability." She said sternly.

"How can I rule the kingdom if I don't even know the people in it?"

"In time, you'll understand why I'm doing this." She said sadly.

She walked around the desk and sat in front of me. She reached out to me but I got out of my seat and left the office. She called after me but I didn't listen. How could she do this to me? I don't want to enter some stupid pageant. I don't need strangers to judge me and other girls.

I walked, well ran, with tears in my eyes back to my room. I slammed the door once I was inside. I collapsed onto my bed and let the tears pour out. My whole life, people have expected me to just go along with everything. I'm sick of being pushed around.

I don't know how long I'd been lying in bed for. My eyes were puffy from the crying and my face was stained with tears. The little makeup I was wearing was now running down my face in streaks. I looked like a complete mess, but I didn't care.

I heard a knock at my door, but I didn't bother to say anything. The door opened and Jeremy walked in. He saw me on the bed and immediately came over to comfort me.

"Are you ok 'Lena?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ok." I said trying to sound convincing but Jeremy could see right through me.

"You look awful," he joked.

"Way to make me feel better."

"Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up and I'll come back so we can do something fun."

"Thanks Jeremy." I said giving him a hug.

"Don't mention it. Now go clean your makeup off, you look like you stepped out of a horror movie."

I walked into my bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. I washed off what was left of my makeup and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. I walked back into my room hoping to find Jeremy there, but I didn't see him.

"Jeremy?" I called out. There was no reply. I heard a noise come from behind me and I spun around to see who was there, but no one was there.

"Hello?" I asked, "Is anyone there?"

I felt a hand wrap around my mouth and it silenced my scream. I tried to kick and scream but nothing worked. The hand was too strong. Suddenly, the person spun me around and I found myself facing a tall man with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. For I minute I got lost in his eyes. Then he spun me back around and whisked me away.

* * *

**What did you think? Please tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters.**

**I'm back! So sorry for the long wait. I was so distracted with school work but I promise I'll keep updating frequently. Thank you so much for the reviews. Wow 14 on one chapter. You guys are so supportive! Please keep writing them**

**Also: if you like Delena and this story than check out my new story Chained by the Heart, s/9076104/1/Chained-by-the-Heart. Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

**Just a few notes: Elena does not know about vampires. This story is strictly Delena. This chapter is kind of a light chapter, but don't worry I'm saving the intense stuff for later. Also, Daniel was created solely to give Elena a friend for the chapter. I hope you guys like it. Sorry this chapter doesn't have much Damon. Ok enough talking enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

My head was pounding and my world was still spinning from being whisked away. Now that I think about it, how did he run that fast? It felt like it took only seconds to get here, wherever here was. He must have drugged me. It didn't take me long to realize I was inside a rather large room. It contained a bed, a bookshelf filled with old looking books and a nightstand. The room connected to a bathroom. Under normal circumstances I might consider the room to be nice but these were definitely not normal circumstances.

I look towards the door and figured I would try it. I slowly turned the knob and was surprised to find it was unlocked. _Maybe these people hadn't thought everything through yet_. My happiness was short lived when I opened the door to find two tall men standing right in front of it ready to guard it with their lives. I quickly slammed the door shut before they noticed anything.

I guess I didn't shut it fast enough because only a few minutes after I closed it, a man with sandy brown hair walked through the door.

"Look who's up," the man greeted me with a smiled spread across his face.

"Who are you?" I managed to squeak out.

"My name's Daniel," he said walking towards me, "and I'll be _accompanying _you until Damon gets back."

"Uh who's Damon?" I asked. _Was he the man that took me?_

"You'll know soon enough, but you've already met him. I believe your encounter with him wasn't as…pleasant as ours is."

"Why am I here?" I muttered.

"Well Elena," he started to talk. _Wait how did he know my name? I never introduced myself_. "I can't reveal Damon's plans. It will take the fun out of everything!" he exclaimed as if this was some sort of sick game.

I didn't say anything; I just stared outside the window. I got lost in the beauty of the garden resting outside. I so desperately wanted to run to it, but I knew that wasn't possible at the moment. I wondered if I would ever be able to breathe a free breath of fresh air again. When I finally broke away from my thoughts, I was disappointed to find that Daniel was still there.

"So Elena, what would you like to do today?" Daniel asked me happily.

"Excuse me?" I didn't know what he was talking about. Was he going to let me out? This would be a perfect time to run away, but I need to plan it carefully. If I screw this up, I may never get another chance.

"Well you didn't think you were going to be locked up here forever did you?"

I didn't say anything but my face clearly told him the answer he was looking for.

"You did, didn't you? Damon wouldn't want you to be unhappy here," he explained.

"You're telling me that my _kidnapper_ brought me here against my will, but then wants to make sure that I'm happy?" I shouted.

He just stared at me with a confused look on his face. "You didn't think he was going to chain you up and keep you as some prisoner did you?"

"Either way I can't go home," I murmured.

"Come on Elena, I know deep down you don't want to go home," he said walking over towards me. "You're a free spirit. I can see it in your eyes, but your parents keep you locked up. Secretly, you're happy we freed you."

"You don't know a thing about me. You didn't free me, you locked me up. I love my family and I would give _anything_ to get back to them!" I shouted at him.

"Touchy subject I see," he said pretending to be taken back by my sudden outburst, "let's do something to get your mind off it."

"Yeah sure I'll go hang out with someone who helped kidnap me to get my mind off of my kidnapping! Why didn't I think of that?" I said sarcastically.

He laughed at me as if I was actually funny, but I think he just wanted to lighten the mood. "Hey I'm not so bad," he defended himself. "You'll find I can be great company."

"I guess it's either that or sit in this room all day," I gave up and decided to go along with whatever he had planned. I knew this was a perfect time to catch him off guard and run away.

"Good girl, now I saw you eyeing the garden before. Would you like to go down there?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Alright then, someone's excited," he reached out his hand to me and I hesitatingly took it. He led me out the door and dismissed the guards standing outside.

"What's with the guards?" I asked him.

"Just a precaution, besides you would never dream of running away."

"Of course not," I mumbled to myself. _He's letting his guard down, I just have to wait for the right time to make a run for it_.

We walked out of this giant mansion into a beautiful garden outside. I was so captivated in it's beauty that I forgot about my escape plan. All around there were beautiful flowers in all different colors. It seemed to stretch on forever.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Daniel snuck up behind me, causing me to jump.

"It's so…breathtaking."

"I'll give you a few minutes to look around," he said giving me some distance.

_This is the perfect time to run_. As soon as I was out of his sight, I ran towards the road. I had no idea where I was going but I knew I needed to get out of here. I kept running even though my muscles were killing me. Every instinct in my body was telling me to keep going. I stopped for a minute to catch my breath but it turned out to be a huge mistake. I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned around to be face to face with an angry looking Daniel.

"Going somewhere _princess_?" his face was so close to mine I could feel him breathing.

"I..I'm sorry," I whimpered as he grabbed my arm tightly and dragged me back to the house.

Without saying a word, he dragged me all the way back to my room and threw me onto the bed.

"I'll let Damon deal with you," he threatened as he walked out the door locking it after he left.

It felt like hours I had been locked up in here. My escape plan was a complete failure and I would probably never get to go outside again. Who knew if they were even going to keep me alive? Why would they? What reason did they have for keeping me here? I curled up onto the bed and silently cried until there were no more tears left in my body.

Eventually I heard the doorknob turn and I sat up in fear. Was this Damon? Was he going to punish me?

A man wearing dark jeans and a leather jacket walked through the door. I took in his deep blue eyes and his facial features. His black hair complemented his smooth face. For a kidnapper, he was pretty hot. No Elena you did not just say that. This man kidnapped you, he is not hot!

"Hello sweetheart."

* * *

**So there's chapter 2. Please continue to write those lovely reviews that motivate me to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire diaries or the characters.**

**Here's the long awaited chapter 3. Sorry it jumps around a little with the point of views but I wanted to give you a chance to see what Damon was thinking without giving away too much. I hope you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who wrote a review. Please keep writing them!**

* * *

Damon's POV:

I came home from the hunt expecting good news from Daniel about Elena but instead I saw him pacing around the room with a worried expression on his face.

"How's my girl?" I asked worrying something happened to her.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? I'm sure she's pretty tired after trying to run away today," he told me angrily. I leave her alone for one day and my men can't even keep her in check.

"She tried to escape?"

"Yes, I took her out to the garden…" he started to explain himself but I cut him off.

"You what? You took her outside and gave her the opportunity to escape?" I shouted knocking the books off the desk.

"I'm sorry sir. My orders were to entertain her and I thought she might be more comfortable if she could walk around." He stumbled over his words afraid that I was going to hurt him. To be honest I was mad at myself for trusting him to take care of Elena.

"Where is she?" I asked making my way up to the stairs.

"She's in her room. I told her to wait for you for her…punishment." He followed behind me but I dismissed him with the wave of my hand.

I made my way up to the stairs and slowly walked into her room. I saw her turn to me in fear as the door swung open. I could see her taking in my appearance while I walked closer to her. She was so beautiful with her chocolate brown hair down on her shoulders.

"Hello sweetheart," was all I said to her as I started to walk over to her.

* * *

Elena's POV:

It felt like the room was shaking after every step he took towards me. He walked slowly at first, but walked faster and faster the closer he got to me. Maybe it was just my mind playing with me.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" he laughed as I started backing away from him.

"Get away from me!" I shouted trying desperately to defend myself.

"But you tried to escape," he stated. He stopped moving and stood there with only a little space in between us. I wanted to move but my legs were paralyzed.

"I-I'm sorry," I mumbled, "it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't happen again." He started walking towards me again starting right at me. I looked down at the floor trying to avoid his eyes.

"And just to make sure," he continued, "I'm going to show you who I really am."

"What?"

"Look at me Elena," he demanded but I shook my head not wanting to give in to him.

He grabbed my chin and lifted my head up so I was facing him. I watched in terror as his face changed into a monster's face. His eyes turned a deep red and veins spread from his eyes. His mouth had fangs where his teeth used to be. I let out a high pitch scream backing away from him.

"Wh-what are you," I stuttered.

"I'm a vampire Elena." His words hit me like a ton of bricks. This wasn't possible, vampire didn't exist. They couldn't exist, but what I saw, there's no other explanation.

I saw his lips moving but I couldn't hear any words coming out. The only thing I could hear was the beating of my heart, _boom boom boom._ It was getting faster and faster, _boom boom boom. _I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest, _boom boom boom. _The sound filled the room. Damon was walking closer and closer to me_. _I could still only hear my heart getting louder and louder, _boom boom boom. _I backed up until I hit the hard surface of the black walls. My heart was pounding, _boom boom boom. _My hands were shaking and my sweat was accumulating on my forehead. The only thing keeping me from passing out was the fear of what he would do to me if I was unconscious. _Boom boom boom,_ my heart pounded in my chest as he come up right in front of me. I turned my head to avoid looking at his monstrous face, exposing my neck to him.

He took the opportunity and lowered his fangs to my neck. I screamed and tried to squirm away from his grip but he held me pinned against the wall.

"Shh," he tried to calm me down, "this won't hurt a bit."

He sunk his fangs into my neck and sucked up the blood pouring from my wounds. The whole room went silent. I couldn't hear my heart beat anymore. I couldn't hear anything.

I tried to fight against him but my body was weakening. The more I fought, the more it hurt. Still, I tried to push him off of me.

"The more you fight it, the more it will hurt," he said brushing his fangs against my neck. He nibbled down on my ear but no blood was drawn. "Just give yourself to me. Give in Elena." He whispered.

I could feel my strength draining with the blood leaving my body. Eventually I gave in. I stopped fighting and let my body go limp in his arms.

He lifted his face up to look me in the eyes and I could see the smirk spread across his face. He won and he know it. "Good girl." He spoke softly.

His fangs returned to the hold in my neck and continued drinking.

For what felt like hours, I drifted in and out of consciousness. Every time I would start to fade away Damon would pull me back by shaking me awake.

I was convinced I was going to die but Damon never let that happen. He was careful not to drain me dry. When he finally was done, he let me go suddenly and I sank down to the floor. I covered my bleeding wound with my hand but it was soon covered in blood. Damon tried to bend down and approach me but I slid away from him to the other side of the room.

He walked over to me and trapped me in a corner. I had nowhere to go. Without saying a word his bit into his wrist so blood began to pour out. He held it up to my mouth but I pressed my lips together. He forced my mouth to wrap around the wound and the blood seeped into my mouth. I tried my best not to swallow but eventually I couldn't anymore. I swallowed and the liquid ran down my throat. I would never be able to get the metallic taste out of my mouth. I looked over to see my wound completely healed. How was that possible?

Before I had time to think Damon lifted me up and pressed me against the wall. I tried to turn my face away as he stroked me check but I was trapped. I couldn't move and I was at the will of Damon.

"I have so many plans for you my sweet Elena," he said sending chills all over my skin.

* * *

**What do you think his plans are for her? Tell me what you think in a review and I'll try to put all of your thoughts into the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. So this chapter has more Damon and Elena in it, but Damon's really bad in this chapter. He's going to be pretty bad towards Elena until he reveals his true plans for her. Also, I would like to thank you all for your reviews. Please keep writing them!**

* * *

When I first woke up, I thought everything from last night was just a nightmare. Vampires couldn't be real after all, it just didn't exist. Reality came crashing down on me when I looked down at my clothes to see they were covered in blood. I tried to get up but a strong arm was holding me down by my waist. I looked to see it was the devil himself, Damon. He was holding my body against his as he slept. He look peaceful while sleeping, he didn't seem like a monster but I knew better. I tried, without success, to lift his arm off of me. My first instinct was to run away but after last night's events, I was too scared. I knew I would have to create a better plan than just running away and hoping they didn't catch me. If only I knew what could kill a vampire.

All of a sudden I felt myself being pulled backwards and pressed against a body. Damon was awake and he was burying his head in my neck. "Good morning sweetheart," he whispered in my ear.

My first reaction was fear; I didn't know what Damon could do to me. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but it just got tighter and tighter.

"Get off of me!" I finally shouted knowing I couldn't beat his strength.

Without warning Damon flipped me over on my back and pinned me down with his weight. I pounded against his chest with my fists, desperately trying to break free, but nothing worked.

"I think we need to set a few rules don't you?" he said. I didn't listen to him; I just kept pounding his chest and screaming at the top of my lungs.

"First no screaming; it's giving me a headache," he commanded me but I didn't listen. I just kept screaming and screaming. I'd hoped he might let me go, but instead he just got really pissed off.

"Do I need to use force?" he threatened me. Remembering how awful last night was, I stopped screaming.

"Good girl," he continued on with his rules, "second no running away. You can't leave the house unless I allow you to. Third you will do as I say, whenever I say it. Understood?"

I didn't say anything; I just stared into his deep blue eyes. He seemed to find amusement in my little rebellion.

"I asked you a question. Oh that brings me to another rule; you will only speak when addressed. Am I making myself clear?" he asked me but I refused to respond. I wasn't going to agree to his delusional demands.

"Am I making myself clear Elena?" he repeated. "Since you don't seem to be in the talking mood, how about I show you another one of my _vampire_ tricks."

"No!" I pleaded not wanting another repeat of last night.

"Oh so you can talk. Well I'm going to show you anyways, don't worry this one won't hurt."

"Please don't," I begged but he didn't seem to care.

"Elena, I want you to take of your shirt," he said avoiding eye contact at first.

"No way!" I yelled at him.

"I guess we'll have to do it this way then," he stared into my eyes and watched as his pupils dilated, "Elena, take off your shirt."

I wanted to fight him so badly but my arms went to my shirt and pulled it off over my head. How was he doing this? I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. I was lying there underneath him in a small tang top and my little shorts. Even though I still had some clothes on, I felt completely exposed.

"Now," he continued to look into my eyes, "I want you to go into the closet over there and put on the dress in there. Then I want you to come outside and show me."

Without saying a word, my legs carried me towards the closet. I saw the dress hanging there and I immediately cringed. I didn't want to change my clothes, but I couldn't stop myself from taking off my bloodstained clothes and putting on this dress. Now I knew exactly why he wanted me to wear it, it was a tight low cut black dress that stopped mid-thigh. I took a deep breath and walked outside to show him what I had on just like he told me to.

"I hope you're happy," I snapped at him.

"Watch your mouth Elena," he got up from the bed and started to walk around me in circles, looking at my body. It made me uncomfortable and I wished I could just run out of there.

"What did you do to me?" I asked him.

"It's a little thing called compulsion. It's kind of like mind control; a special trick vampire's use," he responded.

"Did you use that on me last night?" I wondered.

"No I didn't." he answered.

The room fell silent as Damon continued to stare at me. I tried to cover myself up but I was compelled to show myself to Damon.

"So back to those rules," he started to repeat himself but then stopped, "I want you to tell me what they are."

"Excuse me?"

I knew he was just going to use his compulsion on me so I tried to avoid his eyes. He placed a hand on my chin and lifted it up till I was looking straight into his eyes. They started to dilate and I knew what was coming.

"Tell me all of the rules," he commanded.

"No screaming, no running away, I have to do everything you say, and I can only talk when addressed," I repeated back to him.

"Good, now are you going to follow them?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him, but I avoided his question. He crossed his arms over his chest and started taping his foot, waiting for an answer, but it wasn't coming. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked me again.

I refused to answer his question. The truth is I wasn't going to obey his rules; I will eventually try to run away. If I say no then he'll just compel me, but I can't lie. He'll sense it right away. I just hope if I don't answer he'll just give up.

"Alright Elena, you're giving me no other choice," his pupils started to dilate and I knew what was coming.

"No!" I screamed.

"You will obey my rules," he said.

"I will obey your rules," I repeated back without thinking.

"Good, now come downstairs in about an hour." He laughed as I nodded my head.

As soon as he left the room I collapsed onto the ground. Tears flooded my eyes and ran down my cheek. The only chance I had at escaping was now completely gone. I was forced to be a pawn in his twisted game.

* * *

**What did you think? Leave a review!**


End file.
